With the wide availability of mobile devices, in some areas/cultures, electronic messaging is becoming an integral part of a person's life. Because of this, privacy and security concerns arise over the use of such systems. Conventional technology protects against privacy violations by providing a screen lock on a mobile device whenever the mobile device is not used. An authorized user can unlock the screen by typing a passcode into the mobile device. However, the passcode is knowledge that is transferable, and hence may be stolen. Furthermore, the screen lock prevents access to other applications on the mobile device, making it unnecessarily inconvenient. Other solutions protect against violation by scheduling the destruction of a message to ensure that its content therein does not survive indefinitely.
The figures depict various embodiments of this disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.